


Different from Fantasy

by bhgeorge19



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhgeorge19/pseuds/bhgeorge19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji discovers the difference between expectations and reality. Done as a drabble commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different from Fantasy

There were times when the Dojima household was the kind of home most kids would love to have, in that it occasionally lacked adult supervision. There were problems with that, of course, some of which Souji’s friends had been keen enough to notice

However, there were perks as well. It was an excellent place for sleepovers, which didn’t happen as often as they could have, but after Souji and Kanji came to a certain understanding about each other, Kanji became a common visitor.

Souji, after all, made him feel like he could be himself. He was doing so as he ran his hands across his hair, gently, reassuringly, even when Kanji was positive he was messing up. Kisses weren’t easy, and Kanji’s lack of experience made it so that he had no choice but to derive some sort of kissing method from the rest of his personality, but Souji calmed his nerves because, well...

Souji could be quite expressive.

Moans and muffled, yet unrestrained cries of pleasure, shameless without being vulgar-- and always honest in sound.

“Ah, hah-- s, senpai, was that good?” he said, breaking from the kiss, looking down at Souji, who was spread across the length of his sofa, languidly.

And Souji smiled, a bit lazily, lacking the beatific gentleness that he could sport at points. His cheeks were colored, and his hair had fallen into something of disarray, revealing his brows to a point, so that Kanji could see the softness of his voice matched the light arch of his brows, over half-closed eyes. “Of course...”

Kanji’s fingers softened their tense grip on the sofa cushion, which he was squeezing hard enough that it groaned the white-knuckled hands relaxed. “U-uh, um...”

“I’m not ‘just saying that’ to make you feel good, Kanji.”

Kanji’s cheeks colored brightly. “I, I know! You think I’m callin’ you a liar or somethin’?”

Souji continued to smile. His hands simply roamed down across Kanji’s sides, tracing the wrinkles of his undershirt to roam over the rougher surface of his tight jeans.

Flustered, Kanji tried to adjust his position. Position had been trickier than both boys had imagined. The floor was too hard, and they had discovered that nothing ended a kissing session faster than feeling your arm or foot cramping up.

He had both knees on each side of Souji’s own, flexed to as to hold his body over Souji’s, and while he’d found the posture was sufficient to deliver his attention to Souji, it was very restrained, given the small surface of the sofa, and the fact Kanji’s legs were a tad on the long side. “Listen, I--”

Slip! His leg fell aside and reached the floor instead-- with the rest of Kanji Tatsumi nearly following if Souji hadn’t swiftly pulled him back up. 

“Woah--I, uh, sorry.”

“No problem.”

“Listen, I just... I keep thinkin’ I’m coming at you like a, like a bulldozer or somethin’,” Kanji said, his volume somewhat subdued.

Souji dared to turn his smile a bit lopsided. “Is this a problem?”

“Well, y-yeah! I mean, kisses are... supposed to be romantic, and gentle, damn it,” Kanji explained his expectations on the nature and standards of the kissing craft while his brows furrowed over shifting eyes. He didn’t dare look at Souji, so he put his attention on a corner of the room. There was a small hole on the blanket of Souji’s futon. Kanji idly thought he could mend that, after all, autumn was coming down on them and it could get pretty chilly in Inaba--

“Really? Where does it say that?”

“Bunch of books.”

Souji shrugged. “I’m sure there’s a ‘bunch of books’ that would say otherwise, so I wouldn’t worry. Just be yourself,” he said.

Kanji’s mind coiled around the thought, and he absentmindedly replied to it with a tiny nod. “Uh, so um, could I keep going?”

“Sure...”

The kiss resumed, uncertainly at first, but Souji made his approval very obvious. He pawed at Kanji’s shoulders, which provided ample surface for short (and surprisingly smooth) nails to scratch sometimes... and pulled eagerly at Kanji so that their lips would be close when he’d let his tongue roam in, to lap and brush Kanji’s. At first, he’d done so encouragingly, trying to get Kanji to reciprocate, but the longer Kanji kissed him the more Souji had come to do this out of a more selfish need. The same need that brought his sock-clad angle to push on Kanji’s butt and urge him closer.

The kiss went further. Kanji’s hands moved and his shoulders dropped so that he could put both arms around Souji, clutch his gray shirt from the back, and lift him off the sofa to carry him closer to a hungry mouth.

Souji moaned, and Kanji replied with a deeper sound.

Souji tugged at his butt, and Kanji replied by another exercise in improvisation. Self-assuring thoughts calling on his bravery as a man competed with anxiety, and won, fairly easily, thanks to a rush of lust. So he thrust his hips down on Souji’s, pressing one jean-clad erection against considerably strained slacks.

At that moment, and perhaps two makeout dates late, Kanji realized that Souji was hard over him. Well, he’d noticed before, and the idea had brought him to his knees a couple of times in the Tatsumi household bathroom, where he desperately tugged at his manhood, bringing himself to breathless orgasms each time.

And being on his knees those times had planted the seed of any idea that was now finally coming to fruition. 

“U-Umm...” the kiss broke.

“Ahh... yes, Kanji?”

“Uh...” red-faced Kanji coughed to clear his throat. “Nevermind, uh... nevermind... ‘snothing.”

Souji was an expert in nothing. It was undeniably why he was so good with people. He knew what nothing felt like, and understood (very well) when there was something in people’s minds, no matter how much they’d say ‘it’s nothing.’

“Kanji,” Souji asked, his tone dropping to a (somewhat playful) severeness.

“U-Uh,” Kanji straightened up a bit. Trying to recall his usual ferocity, he attempted a growl. “I said it’s nothin’, damn it!”

Souji sat up as well. “Kanji... don’t make me do it.”

“Don’t--”

“Don’t make me do this, Kanji. I’m going to give you a chance.”

“Oh, come on--”

“Kanji,” Souji stressed the word. “I’m playing the senpai card.”

Kanji’s hands flew up to his chest, placatingly. “Okay! Okay! I’m tellin’ already... it’s uh, it’s this thing I’ve been thinkin’ about, that I, uh,” he cleared his throat, mumbling the next couple of words while taking a hand up to wipe the sweat beads from the back of his neck, and scratch it while he’s at it. “Mblrghleowyeb...”

Souji pursed his lips. “Um, I’m sorry?”

“Mashaghebleowyeb...!”

“Uh...”

“O-Okay! FINE!” Kanji’s voice went two octaves higher for a moment. “I... I’ve been thinkin’ about, what it’d be like to, uh, to-- give you a blow job!”

Gravity slows time, so say physicists. The gravity of a situation does the same, and for a moment, Kanji thought time had frozen. He was wrong. It had merely dilated enough to allow a voice in his head to scream in panic, all while Souji’s eyelids performed the slowest blink in recording Inabite history.

“Oh, well--” Souji began.

“A-AH! I, I didn’t say anything! Nevermind, forget about it... I just s-s-saw this thing on TV once, and there were these guys talkin’ in school and I thought--!”

“--I was hoping I could give you one... but if you want to go first,” Souji smiled, “that’s alright... I really don’t mind.”

Kanji was suddenly very aware of his breathing. Or lack thereof, for a few seconds. But then he took in as much air as possible, which, at the time, wasn’t a lot, and managed an anxious little “U-Uh, really?”

“Do you want me to sit up?”

“Uhh-!”

“I don’t think you wanna sit down on the ground, it’s really hard.”

Kanji nearly screeched. “What?! No, I--I’m okay with it! I’m tougher than that!”

He shuffled off the sofa as quickly as possible, an endeavor that nearly got Kanji to plant his face on the floor.

Souji was slower to sit, a slight blush but a mostly amused look on his face. “Kanji, it’s fine, I think we both fit on the sofa.”

“I can do this, senpai!” Kanji replied, stubbornly.

“Seriously, your knees will--”

But Kanji cut in. “I WANT to do it like this!” he nearly screamed the words. When he saw Souji had been left speechless and agape, he found himself talking, even though he wasn’t sure he was coordinating thoughts. His mouth moved on its own! “I-I--- I’ve always imagined doing it like this!”

This maintained Souji’s slack-jawed status for a moment...

Then, he smiled. “Alright.”

“T-That’s it?” Kanji started, nervously... and a bit hopefully. “I can do it?”

“You can.”

“Nothing wrong with--”

“Nothing wrong with it...” Souji said, positioning himself properly on the sofa, with his back no longer on the cushion but on the back support, and with both his legs stretching on each side of Kanji, and one hand going to his waist.

Kanji had no idea you could be so thrilled you could be terrified. Fear of harm is easy. Fear of a good time was overwhelming.

“Do you want to unbutton my pants, or should I...?”

It was different than Kanji had imagined it. In his mind, Souji didn’t ask questions. Confident and sometimes a little smug (but never mean, since Kanji saved those fantasies for some dreams that had made him wake up with painful arousals), he’d just done things, taken away the difficult choices of method and manners from Kanji. The ones that made him wonder if he was doing things right. But - and this Kanji thought as he swallowed hard - maybe that was the thing. Life and fantasies are different.

“Can you do it? I-I... always wanted you to do it.”

A soft laugh, “Alright... but you help my pants come down, alright?”

So Souji’s pale hands did short work of the button and of the zipper, and, after a slight tug, brought the pants down so that Kanji could see black briefs restraining something that wasn’t meant to be--

Wait, they weren’t black.

They were mostly black. The black part was a huge cat face with two white and a adorable, feline curling smile somewhere where Souji’s balls were.

“I... forgot I was wearing those,” said Souji, who didn’t seem particularly ashamed.

“U-Uh, it’s alright...” Kanji said. 

Kanji had never been so aroused.

The underwear then came off, and so long, adorable kitty-face. Hello, virile and long arousal. Souji’s erection was much like Kanji would have anticipated: long and mighty-looking, atop a sizable pair of balls... He didn’t expect the appetite that would kick in then. It distracted him a bit.

“Kanji...?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Help me with my pants.”

Now Kanji’s hands were nearly shaking. Excited and a bit impatient, he brought Souji’s pants and underwear down, hesitating for a moment as he came back up. There was no stopping now.

With the help of one hand, Souji pointed the erection at Kanji. “Alright, go on ahead...”

In Kanji’s fantasies, he’d been more commanding, more demanding. In those, Souji would have pulled him over... he wouldn’t have waited until Kanji would plant his hands on his hips, firmly... or for Kanji to come over, as he did, and place the first, damp lick across them.

He would have groaned and purred confidently... not moaned in that content, soft way...

Kanji swallowed hard. He tried to get some taste out of it, but at the time, it was just a little salty-- not like in those magazines he didn’t dare buy from the book shop, where they used all those colorful words to describe it. It was... subtle, faint.

“W, was that good?” Kanji asked.

Souji, shivering, asked: “Do it again.”

So he did.

His tongue roamed across the length... nervous at the beginning, but with growing confidence as his brain came to terms with the fact that, once you’d started doing this, there was really no worrying about shame anymore. So when he got to the tip, he tried licking--

Again, in his fantasies, Souji told him what to do. He’d demand in low, panther-like growls, that Kanji would lick and call him senpai.

Souji actually moaned with surprise, and took both hands to paw at Kanji’s shoulders. He’d even slouched over a little!

“A--Ah, um, y-yes, Kanji... do, do it again?”

Kanji was still close enough to Souji’s manhood to breathe on it. And the heat of his breath was making Souji’s stomach shrink down with each breath, as if trying to get away, making his fingers twitch with excitement, making his curl toes inside the socks that Souji had still on.

Kanji felt bolder...

So he licked... and pressed his mouth to the tip, cornering Souji’s erection between his lips and a hungry tongue.

Life was very different from fantasies. Souji was bending over, and pawing needily at his back, while Kanji simply let himself go... and put Souji’s dick in his mouth, a few inches first, cradled on his soft, hot tongue, and then more, until he could play with it to his heart’s content...

He was rapidly coming to prefer the clumsy squirming of his senpai to any fantasy. Those had been just a rush of ideas, images that never covered the odd thrill of the touch, of Souji’s thighs closing near his face, of the other boy switching positions at every passing minute from there on.

Sometimes, he moaned, hunched over and coming close to crying out. When he did that, his voice hitched.

Sometimes, he stretched back, resting his head back and staring ceiling-wards, often with a far-away look. Then, his chest would heave, and there would only be airy moans.

Fantasies had this exagerated, hoarse voice, always in the same hot tone... Reality brought him around a half-dozen different ways for Souji to call out his name. Breathless, high-pitched, needy, hoarse, hungry... and amazed.

Whenever Kanji’s lips tightened to suckle hungrily, Souji would cry out “Kanji!” with something close to awe in his voice. He’d laugh a little after those.

And sometimes he’d kick at the ground with padded feet, hitting those with the balls of his soles, before curling his soles.

There was the smell of sex too, the faint musk. Fantasies didn’t smell like much of anything. This was heat and clean sweat, and the taste...

But mostly, there was the way all of Souji’s reactions spoke of need. His senpai needed him, wanted him... and Kanji had never found confidence like he did with that. He felt his worries melting away much like a popsicle--popsicle? Why was he thinking about those? Well those were nice anyway...

And he sucked... sucked eagerly, lazily, barely paying attention to the way Souji’s breath was hitching until he felt something hot and very tasty in his mouth... sticky and abundant, it coated his tongue and made him choke slightly...

But he couldn’t stop. How could he let his senpai down? So, strengthening his resolve, he sucked away each drop until they were down... until he felt Souji’s sudden tension melt into an exhausted-- well, he didn’t melt. He flopped onto the sofa like a lazy cat, still with a sudden and unyielding fascinating for the ceiling. But his seed did melt into Kanji’s mouth.

Kanji finally pulled away, cheeks rosy and uncertainty returning to him-- ironic, considering he felt uncertain of the certainty he was about to demonstrate. He tried it still... a lopsided smile, almost, almost smug, if only failing at it because of a tiny spark of hopefulness in his eyes.

“H-How about that? That’s what Kanji Tatsumi’s got to give...” he said. “What do you think, huh?”

“dm...”

Kanji blinked. “Huh?”

“dme...”

“Uh, can’t hear you, senpai.”

Then, the next second, Kanji was half-on the sofa again-- Souji’s hands had pulled him by the undershirt, to get him up, face to face, so that Souji, with both eyes nearly hidden by his hair, and with a hungry smile, could make himself very clear.

“Do me.”


End file.
